The Regina Riders
The Regina Riders } Founded: July 15, 2008 Arena: The Brandt Centre (Regina, SK, Canada) Level 1 Owner: DB13 GM(s): DB13 Team Statistics Overall Record: W-L 669-529 Regular Season Record: W-L 216-216 Playoff Record: W-L 13-16 Medallion Record: W-L 11-6 Shinny Record: W-L 429-291 Team Awards Trophys: League (Hockey Canada) The Regina Riders are a hockey club, in The Metropolis Hockey Organization, and are based out of Regina, Saskatchewan, Canada. Home games are played at the Brandt Centre, formerly known as the Agridome. About The Regina Riders are a level 4 team, managed by DB13, that came into The Metropolis Hockey Organization on July 15th 2008. The Regina Riders have made the playoffs in 4 of 6 seasons that they have participated in. Capturing the Dominance trophy in the Hockey Canada League. As well as winning the February 2009 Gold Medal Medallion. They have won the Denslow Cup once and place 1st All-Time in Denslow Cup history. In the Glory League, the Regina Riders were successful in claiming first in their division, which was good enough for 3rd in the post-season. 'Staff' The Regina Riders current Staff roster. 'All-Time Records' The Regina Riders All-Time records in the Regular Season, Playoffs, Medallions and Shinnys. Regular Season Stats Playoff Stats 'Medallion' Shinny Stats Team History Expansion Year After The Regina Riders were established into the Metropolis Hockey Organization they were set to play in the QMJHL League. Playing against some of the toughest teams in MetroHO, the Regina Riders were set when they picked up Irwin Cheever as their first pick in the expansion draft. Other notable players were: Fred Brockington, Goalie Terence Grebin, and Jeremy Russi. They would all play thier role in the Riders 6th place finish were they had their work cut-out for them, against their 1st round foe. But The Regina Riders rallied and after going down 1-0 in the series they came stroming back to tie the series at 1-1, on home ice in Regina, Saskatchewan. Unfortunatly with the Riders lack of experience they were eliminated the next day and saw their long season come to a close. Coachless Year Without real success last year, the Regina Riders could not find a coach to sit behind the bench for a long 72 games season. No one wanted to accept the role seeing as they didn't expect much out of the organization. The Regina Riders were set for a challange as they were placed in the Information Assurance league competing against established teams, and without a coach they were told they had no chance at the post-season. But critics were wrong, without a coach they finished with an impressive 37-35 record putting them in 8th spot once the second season started. Finishing in 8th meant facing the best team of the regular season, The Pwners, and after tacking an early 1-0 lead on the road they had a chance to seal the series with a win on home ice. But with the pressure on them they failed to accomplish that simple task and had to go back to the Pwners arena a face-off in a game 3. After trailing in game 3 by two goals with time ticking away, Terrence Grebin pulled himself and Regina stormed back in the final minute of play scoring 2 goals to tie the game and send it into OT, where eventually Irwin Cheever whould tallie the game winning goal and throw us into round 2. Unfortunatly that was as far as theyd go, because in round 2 they were easily swept and knocked out of the playoffs. The "Pinocchio" Era After showing great strength in the past year, qualifying for the playoffs even though they were told they wouldn't, they found a new coach who would hopefully lead his team to the playoffs for the 3rd time in Riders history. His name was Burton Pennacchio and was dubbed the nickname of Pinocchio because fans thought he was lying when he said the team would finish with home-ice advantage in the post-season this year in the Glory League. Pennacchio was right, as Regina dominated their division finishing with a 38-34 record which was good enough for 3rd seed in the playoffs. And after more success guided by a new goalie in the playoffs, Thanh Hallenbeck, they took a huge 3-0 lead in the series. But The Bladerunners were not to be out done as they stormed back to win the next 3 and sent the series to game 7 at the Brandt Centre. The Regina Riders were successful as they made it all the way to the 2nd round but had to play an even tougher team, The Slayers who ended up winning the series and making it to the finals just to be outdone by The Xanders. Not to be outdone from last season, once again Pennacchio promised success for The Regina Riders in their 4th season, this time though people believed him and they were right to as The Regina Riders took home the season prize for the best record in the regular season (45-27). This time they played the 8th seeded Snakes, who were no match for the Riders as they easily won and advanced to the 2nd round. But like previous years The Regina Riders couldn't make it past round 2 and were eliminated by The Cornwall Colts. This year they qualified for the Excellance - S2 league and after winning the dominance trophy a season ago, The Regina Riders went downhill from there. After a terrible start saw them lose 9 straight games at one point. They never caught up with themselves, finishing with a 36-36 record which was only one game back of 8th place. This marked the first time in Regina Riders history that they finished outside of the playoff picture. Another dismal season saw The Regina Riders finish in 13th spot in the Excellance - S3 league with a terrible 28-44 record which saw lots of change around the locker room. And in their 7th season, Pennacchio's 5th, they qualified for the Hockey Canada III league. They were battling for a playoff spot late in the year. And it came to the very last day, all the Riders needed to do is win both games at home to finish in 8th. Although they did win their first game of the day they failed to win both as for the 3rd season in a row The Regina Riders finished outside of the playoff picture and with that Burton Pennacchio was fired. Philip Kennebeck * Season 6-13 * Season 14 was demoted after 2-8 start * Bryant Aiton was promoted from D-Coordinator Bryant Aiton *Season 14 remainder and bit of season 15 *Team needed offensive push *Back to Philip Kennebeck as head coach *Season 14 went 31-31 *Season 15 went 9-7 *Bryant Aiton demoted to D-Coordinator *Clarence Benally fired. *Alexander Glazkov hired as O-Coordinator. Current Team Roster The table below shows the current roster of The Regina Riders. 'Franchise History' 'All-Time Scoring Leaders' These are the top-five point-scorers in franchise history. Figures are updated after each completed MetroHo regular season. Note: GP=Games Played, G=Goals, A=Assists, PTS=Points, P/G= Points per Game, *=currently on The Regina Riders 'Team Captian' Captain *Irwin Cheever (S1-Present) Alternate Captain *Jeremy Russi (S1-Present) *Hong Kent (S3-Present) *Fred Brockington (S1-S3) Hall of Famers The Regina Riders have not had any members of the MetroHO Hall of Fame associated with their organization. Retired Numbers The Regina Riders have yet to retire any of their own numbers. Team Arena *The Regina Riders have played in The Brandt Centre since July 15th, 2008. *Current picture of The Brandt Centre and arena specifications are as follows: image:Arena-level1.jpg Level: 1 Seating Capacity: 100 Beer Stands: 1/1 Food Stands: 1/1 Restaurants: 0/0 Merchandise Shops: 1/1 Arena Notes: *The Brandt Centre is now home of The Regina Riders, who share the arena with The Regina Pats of the WHL. 'Trophys and Awards' 'Team' Television Network Record: 2/4 FM Radio Record: 1/3 Player Made Tournaments ''Rookie Tournament -'' Bronze ''Denslow Cup -'' Sept. 08 Winner ''All-Time Denslow Cup Ranking -'' 1st (27-3-5-13, 110 PTS) ''Nico Challange Cup - ''Runner-Up Official ''Season 3: Glory League -'' Divisional Winner- 3rd (38-34) ''Season 4: Hockey Canada -'' Dominance Trophy (45-27) ‎ February Medallion: Gold Medalist 'Player' Silver Sniper (2nd Degree): Hong Kent Platinum Playmaker (3rd Degree): Irwin Cheever Quarterback Jacket (3rd Degree): Scottie Tereska Crystal Shield Trophy: Chad Fuertes Blitz Blades 3/3 Ice Elixr ' 1/4 Un-official 'Irwin Cheever Award (Team MVP): 'Trade History' * Salary Consumed